Encapsulation of semiconductor devices has traditionally been accomplished using a transfer molding process in which a thermoset molding compound (typically a solid epoxy preform) is dielectrically preheated and then placed into a pot of a molding tool. A transfer cylinder, or plunger, is used to push the molding compound into a runner system and gates of the mold. The molding compound then flows over the chips, wirebonds, and leadframes, encapsulating the semiconductor device. Most transfer molding processes suffer from significant problems arising from high operating temperatures (the molding compound is a solid at room temperature) and high pressures required to fill the mold (even in the melt state, the molding compound has a high viscosity, and the viscosity increases further with reaction). These problems can lead to incomplete mold filling, thermal stresses (since the reaction temperature is much higher than the final use temperature), and wire sweep.